This invention relates to equipment structures and, more particularly, to a novel and unique storage cabinet which is compact and mobile and further includes an inner cabinet shelf structure which may be adjusted in both horizontal and vertical directions with respect to the outer cabinet.
The present invention is primarily intended to provide a mobile storage cabinet to house and carry various equipment from site to site in an unencumbered and easy manner. For example, society has gained a heightened awareness of the importance of providing medical services to those upon which it would pose a hardship to travel from their home to the doctor or other caregiver. As a result, a need has developed for means by which caregivers can transport their equipment to the patient.
Development of such mobile equipment cabinets may especially be seen in the area of dentistry and ophthalmology where the dentist/ophthalmologist must transport an array of typically bulky and awkward, specialized examination/treatment equipment to the patient who may be bedridden or otherwise disabled. Examples of mobile cabinets designed for medical use may be seen in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,323 issued to Tracy on Jul. 10, 1979. The Tracy patent discloses a portable dental cabinet on casters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,006 issued to Brown on Jul. 13, 1976. The Brown patent discloses a medical emergency treatment cabinet which stores a variety of medications, supplies and equipment for on-the-spot treatment of a patient requiring immediate medical attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,859 issued to Decker et al on Jun. 10, 1978. The Decker et al patent discloses a portable eye examination system cart having an instrument console and storage areas for ophthalmic drugs and examination supplies, small instrument accessories, spare lamps and parts, etc.